


All I Want

by bagginshieldlover



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldlover/pseuds/bagginshieldlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield was in love. And he hated it. He hated how he flinched every time something dangerous (or anyone actually) came too close to his burglar, Bilbo Baggins. He hated the way he thought of him; as his burglar. He was his company’s  burglar. But he had spent so much time worried, bitter and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, drowning in pride and regretness to embrace the love in his heart. He never got to keep the things he loved. When he finally decided to do something about it, it was too late, because Bilbo himself had already given up on gaining the King’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Bagginshield fanfiction ever, aaaaaand english is not my mother tongue, so please excuse my mistakes. I will be uploading as soon as I have a chapter finished, and I expect this to be a quite medium-sized fic, and I really hope everyone likes it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thorin is a grumpy little ball of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, please excuse me.

“Dwalin, start a fire. Bombur, start making us supper. Fili, Kili, take care of the ponies.” Thorin demanded, while he made sure everyone was fine and ready to take a well-deserved rest. His eyes lingered a little bit more on the hobbit’s silhouette, his eyes scanning his honey curls that grew longer every day, the way he blew air at them to keep them out of his eyes…

“Thorin”, a voice interrupted his daydreaming, and he felt a pinch on his shoulder. He turned around and found Bofur staring at him.

“What is it, Bofur?” He asked, and Bofur chuckled. “I just asked you what should I do. But if you’d rather keep watching our burglar be, go on, I can wait.”

“I wasn’t staring. I just.. I was just making sure everyone’s fine.” Bofur grinned. 

“Aye, sure you were. Anyway, I’ll help Nori put out the sleeping mats, should I?” Thorin didn’t quite knew what in Durin’s name was Bofur talking about, but he let it go. 

“Aye, you should.” He said rather coldly, and turned around, sitting on a lodge, warming himself in the fire, absentmindedly playing with his braid clasps. 

“Hello.” A voice came behind him, and he didn’t have to turn around to know whose was it. 

“Master Baggings, what can I do for you?” Thorin said, his voice quite warmer than his usual grumpy tone. 

“Mmh, I… I went to Bofur to ask him but he said… He said I should ask you, so here I am.” He stuttered, but never saying what he was talking about. Thorin chuckled. 

“Well, if you ask, I could give you the answer you came looking for, burglar.” Bilbo blushed a little bit. 

“Yes yes, I beg your pardon, I was just asking for a pocket knife or some scissors, please.”  
Thorin frowned, his eyes taking account of the way his now pink cheeks made his freckles stand out even more, the way his curls bounced with every move he made… He cleared his throat, blinking and focusing on the words coming out if his mouth. 

“And what for, burglar, if I may ask?” Bilbo took a curl of his hair between his fingers, and looked at it, crossing his eyes a little bit. Thorin ignored the double beat his heart made, as he had never seen such an adorable thing in his long life. 

“I… I want to cut my hair, Mister Oakenshield. So I want scissors.” Bilbo said, and Thorin snorted. His voiced rumbled deep in the hobbit’s chest.

“You are one of us now, burglar, you have been ever since you saved me from Azog.” Bilbo felt his heart ache a little at the reminder of his reward for saving the dwarven king, the most beautiful hug in history of Middle-Earth. “So no, you won´t cut your hair. Dwarfs never cut their hair. And you can call me Thorin.”

“But it’s getting on my eyes, and well, Hobbits usually don’t let it grow, our curls get frizzy and a bit untameable, Thorin.” Bilbo protested, his eyes finally looking up the Dwarven King, his mind analyzing the way his name sounded in his lips.

“Good thing you’re not a common hobbit, isn’t it?” Thorin chuckled, and lifted from his seat, trying not to think the way his name sounded in the burglar’s lips. “We should get everyone ready for dinner. Are you hungry?” His eyes showed real concern, but Bilbo shook any further thoughts from his brain, telling himself it was normal for a King to be worried about his people. Yavanna knew his heart longed to be more than a friend to Thorin, but he had come to terms with the fact that would never happen since long ago. Suddenly he remembered the king was expecting an answer, but before he could open his mouth and speak, his belly rumbled.

The son of Thráin laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said, and gave Bilbo a little nudge in his back, making him walk to the steaming pot in front of the fire. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile. Thorin’s laugh could make him smile no matter what. 

There was more than one reason for Thorin to deny him a haircut. It was the fact that he loved the way Bilbo’s curls bounced, inviting him to ruffle them, to kiss them and run his fingers through it. He frowned, wondering why on Mahal’s name was he still thinking about Bilbo like this. When the halfling had saved him from a most certain death, he was grateful, as expected, and cared more for him after the incident. But is was just that. Gratefulness. Thorin stared at the fire, trying to convince himself of it. It was just him being grateful, and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the nakedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up Monday maybe, but if I can manage to do it quickier, I'll do! Again, this is my first time writing Tolkien/Bagginshield fanfiction, so please excuse my possible mistakes. <3 xx

Bilbo woke up, yawned, and stretched. He had almost got used to the sore back, but that didn’t mean he liked it. No one else was up, except for Thorin. He was on guard tonight, like every night. He refused to sleep while his company was up, he had an obsessive need to protect them. He smiled. The dwarf loved his people so much, the only thing he cared about was their well-being. He loved that about Thorin. Well, he loved everything about Thorin; from the way he laughed when Fíli or Kíli messed up, the way he frowned when he was concentrated on something, how his lips danced at the rhythm of the music when he sang. He sighed, knowing that it didn’t matter. It did not mattered the hobbit loved Thorin with every inch of his body, because the dwarf would never love him back. How could he? He was just a little pudgy hobbit from the Shire, whilst Thorin was the king of Erebor. He was so damned.

The burglar decided to take a bath, such a weird luxury in this part of their journey. But last night they had camped near a river, so he took some clean underclothes, a comb, and soap. He loved being on the fields, sun warming his head, birds singing, a lovely current of air playing with his curls. He sat on a rock, took his pants and his waistcoat off. He washed them, and laid them out to dry. He then took off his shirt, looking around. Dwarfs were stone-like, all sharp edges and muscles, while he had a little round belly, and everything about him was soft. He certainly did not want any Dwarf poking his belly and laughing. He laid his shirt to dry too, questioning himself whether he should take off his trousers too. He knew no one was up - besides Thorin, but the king would never leave his company unprotected to go and wet his feet - and even though he was a bit far away, he did not want to risk it. He decided not to, so he just sunk into the fresh water, rubbing his hair and taking all the dirt, sweat and what not from his hair and skin. He really liked the way the moss felt on his toes, so he let himself sink, and closed his eyes. In a few seconds he was laying in the bed of the river, enjoying the seconds he could be there, before he got out of breath. When he started to feel like the air of his lungs was over, he lifted himself up and got out of the river. Suddenly he heard a voice that made him squeal and slip. 

“Bilbo?” 

His feet loose grip of the ground and felt everything spinning before everything went black. 

-

Thorin yawned. Dwalin was already up and guarding, so he could use a potty break. He walked a little far away, and relieved himself. He knew a river was close so he went to wash his hands. Once he touched the water, he decided to take a bath. He had already taken out his coat when he was at the camp, so he swiftly took out his armor and his under tunic. He heard a quiet splash, and he quickly grabbed Orcrist.   
He walked quietly around a few trees, and saw clothes drying in the sun. He frowned. A little burgundy waistcoat, a white tiny shirt, and green pants. He knew whose was it, it was his burglar’s.  
His throat dried at the thought of his burglar being naked around him. But, where was Bilbo? Suddenly he heard water splashing and he saw the halfling coming out noisily of the water, and he struggled for breath.   
His skin was fair, really pale, unlike his, that was sunburned.   
His skin was untouched, innocent and pure, unlike his, that was scarred and bruised.  
His belly was a little pudgy, and so so beautiful. He was beautiful. Thorin was speechless, but then he blinked, realizing he was staring, so he spoke, hoping his voice would not tremble.

“Bilbo?” The one he was calling at squealed, jump, and before Thorin could get to him, slipped and bumped his head with a rock nearby. He started to sink.

“BILBOOOO!” He roared, running to him, not minding his bared chest and feet. He entered the water, took the halfling in his arms and pulled him out of the river. He lay him down on the grass, and put his ear again his mouth. There was no breath. He panicked, and started pressing rhythmically on his little burglar’s chest. 

“Breathe, please, breath.” He desperately begged. His heart was beating furiously, and his lungs filled with not exhaled air. He felt something on his side, and turned his head, only to see a little pinky finger poking him.

“Bilbo?” He asked, for what it felt like the hundredth time.

“Maybe I could breathe” - He said, really low. - “If you weren’t crushing me.” He said, a smile dancing on his mouth. Thorin looked down, to see he was almost straddling Bilbo, and his hands were pressing were his lungs were supposed to be, and blushed, quickly moving, and sitting next to him. 

“Are you okay, hobbit?” He almost whispered, his hand still on Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo nodded, lifted up, and remain sitting for a couple seconds. He then started to lifted himself up, but Thorin stopped him. 

“Now, what do you think you’re doing?” He hissed, frowning. He was hurt, he had to rest. And he was hurt because of him. He felt so stupid, all he ever wanted to do was keep him safe, protect him, and there he was scaring him and make him pass out. He mentally slapped himself.

“Getting up, of course.” Bilbo answered, blushing a little bit when he saw Thorin naked chest. Thorin almost smiled, but then his conscience reminded him of everything and brought him back to reality. Bilbo would never be his, nor love him back. He didn’t even know why was he thinking of this, he just cared about Bilbo as a friend, as one of his company. He straightened up, taking Bilbo with him.

“Thorin, what in Yavanna’s name are you doing? Put me down! I can most certainly walk.” Bilbo protested, trying to remove Thorin’s hands of his body. He could feel his skin against Thorin’s, and it took every ounce of his self control to not melt under it. Thorin was beautiful, like stone carved. His strong chest had scars, scars that told a story, Thorin’s story. His broad shoulders were right next to Bilbo’s face, and he fought with all the force of his soul the urge to kiss them.

“You can’t walk hobbit, you could have a concussion. I’ll take you to Óin, he will check you up.” Thorin said dryly. He pressed him a little bit more against him, and kept walking.

“Fine, but, what about my clothes?” Bilbo asked. He didn’t have the strenght to break this contact, his arms around Thorin’s neck, his cheek pressed against his chest, and Thorin’s arms around his waist. It felt right. He shook those thought off his mind, focusing on the throb in the back of his head. He - reluctantly - took a hand away from Thorin’s neck and pressed it on the bump that was now forming. 

“I will send Kíli and Fíli for them later, right now we’ll focus on your head. Does it hurt much?” Thorin replied, pressing on of his hands to the back of Bilbo’s head, circling Bilbo’s little hand on his. Bilbo gulped.

“Not really. I’m just a little dizzy.” He said, and closed his eyes. Thorin had to stop himself from arranging his wet curls and kiss his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his lips. He grunted. He had to stop this, he could not think of the hobbit like this, not when it was a one sided love, and definitely not when he was just about to regain his kingdom. He could not waste his time on a stupid puppy love. If he ignore it, it would eventually go away. Right?

“We’ll get you back to normal. You’ll be fine, master burglar, I will make you feel fine.” He said, with his lips too close to the hobbit curls. The hobbit felt his heart ache. 

“Yes, I bet you will.” He whispered, and the little hobbit could almost hear his heart breaking a little bit.

-

An hour and two cups of tea later, the hobbit was laying down talking to the little orcs, Kíli and Fíli. 

“Sooooo…” Kíli said, smirking. “Uncle brought you. In his arms. While you were naked.” He laughed. “That doesn’t sound like you just slipped and fell.” He said, his laugh booming across the little tent.

“Stop it.” Bilbo groaned. “He scared me while I was taking a bath. I fell, passed out, and when I woke up, your uncle brought me here.” He replied, slapping Fili’s arm, who was also laughing. “And, we were not completely naked.”

“Aye, aye.” Fíli exclaimed. “I bet that was the only thing that happened.”

“Now, Óin said I should rest, and you boys, are not letting me.” Bilbo said, but he had a smile in his face.

“Ouch.” Kíli said, pouting. “But we love you so much!” Bilbo laughed.

“Yes yes, everybody loves Bilbo, now let him rest boys.” An icy voice behind them said, and the three of them turned around. Thorin was standing there, his eyes hard and his lips sealed. 

“Yes, uncle.” Both of them mumbled, standing up and walking towards their beddings. The dwarven king sat down where his nephews had been, and looked at Bilbo.

“How’s your head?” He asked, rather dryly. “I want to offer you my most sincere apologies, I never intended to scare you, and much less hurt you. I was disrupting your privacy, I should not have been there, actually.” He said, never breaking the eye contact. 

“No no no Thorin, you should not excuse yourself. The river is for everyone to use, and besides, I should have my reactions in control, what if you had been an orc or something?” Bilbo looked down, breaking the connection. “I would not be able to defend you and everyone else, or at least warn you of the danger.”

Thorin was speechless. The hobbit was not only forgiving him, but was blaming himself for the wound Thorin had afflicted him, and if it wasn’t enough, he was blaming himself for something that hadn’t even happened. Thorin almost laughed. He was certainly a silly little creature. Just like that, he felt all the grumpiness go away, and all because of that honey-eyed little hobbit infront of him.

“Nonsense.” He simply said,with a smile on his face, and engulfed him in a fierce hug. “Now it matters not.” 

Bilbo couldn’t say anything, but to shudder in the arms of the one he held most dear.


End file.
